wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Говорящий с духами (Warcraft III)
Говорящие с духами (жарг. фс, фарсир) — это старые орки, которые являются вершиной силы шаманов. Эти могучие шаманы являются близкими советниками Тралла и постоянно находятся в соответствии с работой и состоянием в Орде. Они не только умеют управлять элементами земли и воздуха, но и могут предсказывать будущее. Характеристики Hero names Gar'dal Grimsight, Negal Fireye, Kazil Darkeye, Magis Coldeye, Bale Bleakstare, Gorr Grimwolf, Kag'ar Winterfang, Nazgrel, Morg Wolfsong, Kazragore, Fenris'ar Gul. Information Говорящий с Духами является очень популярным героем для многих игроков-орков, поскольку имеет хорошие способности. Практически все игроки вкладывают очко способностей в Дух Волка. Волки очень хороши для первых зачисток лагерей нейтральных монстров, для ранних нападений, а также и против них, также Волков можно использовать как разведку отправляя их в предполагаемое местонахождение лагеря врага. После волков очко способностей вкладывают в Цепную молнию. Цепная молния очень эффективна против юнитов дальнего боя, так как зачастую их жизненные показатели относительно низкие. Некоторые игроки берут Духовное Око, однако выбор этот не совсем оправдан, Око приносит больше пользы в поздней стадии игры когда любая информация о враге может решить исход всей игры. Именно в это время враг будет стараться прятать свои рудники, возможно героев, или, смену своей стратегии. Духовное око открывает существенную часть карты (гораздо больше нежели аналогичная способность в Мастерской гоблинов) и позволит Вам заранее подготовиться к возможному нападению. Наиболее полезно данное заклинание в командных играх. Духовное Око может раскрывать и невидимых юнитов, например Ночных Эльфов. И наконец ультимативная способность - Землетрясение будет очень полезным против застроек врага. Говорящего с Духами можно использовать для ранних нападений. Использую Дух Волка можно убивать рабочий в лагере врага, тем самым задерживая его развитие, а также отвлекая от прокачки героя. Еще можно использовать этого героя как защиту своих рабов если вы хотите застроить лагерь врага своими башнями, ну и конечно же можно использовать этого героя для защиты своего лагеря от нападений врага. Говорящий с Духами может зачищать лагеря в одиночку благодаря своим волкам. Уже на втором уровне он становится силен, если вы комбинируете Цепную молнию и Дух Волка. Как и почти все заклинатели Говорящий с Духами не имеет много здоровья, поэтому следует избегать окружения юнитами ближнего боя, или же фокуса юнитами дальнего боя. Будьте готовы постоянно отступать, если ваш враг пытается убить именно Говорящего с Духами. Spells and abilities Far Sight :Reveals the area of the map that is cast upon. Also reveals invisible units. Far Sight is one of the Orcs' main ways of detecting invisible units. An animation is displayed over the revealed area. This can let the enemy know you have used Far Sight; keep that in mind. High level Far Sight reveals a HUGE area on the map. Try it yourself and see. Far Sight is especially useful in team games where players can afford a second Hero and can place points in Far Sight and not worry about spending them in other things. Chain Lightning :Hurls a bolt of damaging lightning at a target enemy that jumps to nearby enemies. Each jump deals less damage. Chain Lightning is a very powerful spell. Far Seers should research it and use it whenever possible. Use Chain Lightning especially against ranged units and spellcasters. Chain Lightning will now jump to sleeping targets if the primary target is also asleep. Feral Spirit :Summons Spirit Wolves to fight enemies for a limited time. Use Feral Spirits at the start of the game to help you attack the Creeps. Send two Feral Spirits in separate directions and use them to scout enemy towns for their location and race. As the Spirit Wolf enters the town attack their buildings or workers. If the enemy isn't smart they may even teleport back to their town to defend it. If you cast Feral Spirit it will dispel any existing Spirit Wolves and create two new ones. It's best to wait until your existing Spirit Wolves are dead before creating new ones. Use your mana for Chain Lightning instead. Earthquake (Ultimate) :Makes the ground tremble and break, causing 50 damage per second to buildings and slowing units by 75% within area of effect. Lasts 25 seconds. Use Earthquakes on large groups of towers, typically created at the end of the game. Earthquakes can be used to clear away large sections of trees. Earthquake brings units to a minimum speed of 140. Earthquake does not slow air units. Earthquake's slow area is 25 (250 in-game). ;Earthquake Counters This spell must be "maintained" to get the full effect. This functionality is applied to mainly mass damage area of effect spells. For example, if you cast an Earthquake spell on an enemy town, your Far Seer must stay casting the spell until the Earthquake is finished. If you give him a new order during the spell, the Far Seer will stop casting the Earthquake. One of the best ways to counter Earthquake is to construct buildings with lots of space between them. Then the enemy will only be able to hit a few buildings at once. Don't build farms in big blocks if you can help it. You can interrupt this spell with spells such as: :Humans: Sorceress - Polymorph (uncastable on heroes) :Humans: Dragonhawk Rider - Aerial Shackles (uncastable on ground units) :Humans: Mountain King - Storm Bolt :Humans: Mountain King - Bash (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Raider - Ensnare :Orcs: Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Witch Doctor - Stasis Trap (uncastable on air units) :Orcs: Shadow Hunter - Hex :Night Elves: Druid of the Talon - Cyclone (uncastable on air units) :Night Elves: Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Fiend - Web (uncastable on ground units) :Undead: Dread Lord - Sleep :Undead: Dread Lord - Inferno (uncastable on air units) :Undead: Crypt Lord - Impale (uncastable on air units) :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Silence :Neutral: Dark Ranger - Charm (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Goblin Tinker - Cluster Rockets :Neutral: Pit Lord - Doom (uncastable on heroes) :Neutral: Fire Lord - Soul Burn :Neutral: Fire Lord - Volcano Внешние ссылки en:Far Seer (Warcraft III) Категория:Юниты Орды в режиме сражения (Warcraft III)